Double D's Vivillon
Double D's Vivillon is the second Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality When first introduced, he seems to take pride when someone values his characteristics, though he says little about it. When he was spared by Double D, he was restored on the spot, making it an event he wouldn't forget. He thanks Double D by allowing himself to be captured, being forever in his debt of kindness. He is polite and is shown to be calm, bowing before Double D when about to be captured. He will not allow himself to be underestimated by anyone and will fight to the best of his abilities. He isn't afraid to let loose once in awhile, letting a taunting remark once or twice. He will use his enemy's logic against him/her if implied. Overview He was first introduced as a Scatterbug in "Into the Woods ", where he fought against Double D's Fennekin. With one Scratch, Scatterbug's HP dropped to 1, and he thought he was doomed until Double D made a selfless act and used a Potion to heal the wild Scatterbug. Due to this kind gesture, Scatterbug vowed to follow Double D and battle alongside him. In "Happy Trails ", it was revealed that Scatterbug has been battling, gaining Exp. throughout Santalune Forest. Later, he was used in a timed battle against Eddy's Froakie. After parrying a Quick Attack with his Tackle, Scatterbug used Froakie to keep him still as he dished out a plethora of Tackles. After Froakie struck Scatterbug with a Bubble, he used Stun Spore to paralyze Froakie and struck the immobilized Water-Type with a Tackle. After the Tackle, Scatterbug evolved into Spewpa and learned Protect. After Froakie failed to attack Spewpa, who used his newly learned Protect, As Froakie was paralyzed, Spewpa finished Froakie off with a Tackle, defeating Froakie before time ran out. In "Swarming the Battle ", he was among the other Pokemon who watched as Eddy battled against Viola. Spewpa cheered for Froakie as he defeated Surskit, and then commented how cool Vivillon was. He cheered when Dunsparce defeated Vivillon, along with the other Pokemon as Eddy won the Bug Badge. In "Trailing n' Tracking", Spewpa was called out to battle against a wild Ledyba. Using his Protect first and then Tackle, Spewpa dealt damage and used String Shot and then another Tackle. He used String Shot and reeled himself towards a tree to dodge a Supersonic and he sprung off it and used Tackle, defeating the wild Ledyba. After the battle, Spewpa evolved into Vivillon. In "Growth in Numbers", he was called out to eat alongside the Pokemon before the Eds reached Camphrier Town. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", he was called out with the other Pokemon to eat, where he reminisced back when he was still weak and realized how strong he's become. He then commented how Charmeleon's attitude was pitiful, and was among the other Pokemon who gave a disapproving look towards Charmeleon when his plate almost hurt Dunsparce. In "The Flare Scare", Vivillon was called out to help the Eds move the mine cart. He used Psybeam to propel the mine cart and made the group move fast along the broken tracks. After the Eds jumped off, Vivillon fluttered off the mine cart and followed the Eds deeper into Glittering Cave, where he sensed and foresaw the three cloaked figures. He was then used to battle alongside Inkay and Scraggy against Zangoose, Woobat, and Rhyhorn. As Vivillon battled against Woobat, he used Struggle Bug and dealt a lot of damage to the opposing side, but had received a lot of damage from an Air Cutter later on. When he was saved by Jonny's Ledian after that, he was momentarily smitten by her, but lost interest as he felt disappointed when she lost with ease. Vivillon then continued his battle with Woobat and used Stun Spore to gain an advantage. He then used Supersonic and confused Woobat, making her take damage and then defeated her with Psybeam. As the cave ceiling was collapsing, Vivillon was recalled by the other Pokemon. In "A Fighting Chance", he was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he was one of the witnesses as Charmeleon threatened Dunsparce after the latter spoke out to him. In the aftermath of the confliction, Vivillon quietly stated that Charmeleon wouldn't hesitate to strike his own comrades and applaud for Dunsparce's actions. In "Reflection & Resolution", he was called out to have breakfast alongside the other Pokemon, and was one of the many who felt appalled by Stunky's smell. In "Brains VS Brawn", Vivillon was the first Pokemon Double D used against Korrina's Mienfoo. Despite the Type advantage, Mienfoo kept up fairly well, using Fake Out to inflict damage. Double D's Vivilln used a Supersonic and Psybeam combo and dealt a lot of damage. After taking a Doubleslap, Mienfoo went for a Power-Up Punch, but Vivillon defeated the Fighting-Type with one more Psybeam. He was then used against Korrina's Machoke, but fell at a disadvantage when Machoke used Rock Tomb. Vivillon barely dodged, but still received damage from a Power-Up Punch. Vivillon was then recalled and brought back out later to battle against Korrina's Hawlucha. Vivillon managed to stop a Flying Press, but took damage from a Power-Up Punch. Vivillon then used Psybeam to stop another incoming Flying Press and force Hawlucha to dodge. After using a Struggle Bug, Hawlucha sustained little damage and used Flying Press to attack. Before Vivillon could use Psybeam to intercept, the damage he accumulated took its toll and he was unable to stop the Flying Press and was defeated by Hawlucha. In "Home on the Ranch", he was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he commented how more open Helioptile has become. In "Home on the Ranch", it was revealed that Vivillon was sent to the PC alongside with Scolipede in exchange for Kadabra and Wartortle. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Vivillon was taken out of the PC in exchange for Lapras. In "Factory Royal", Vivillon was called out alongside Ed's Tyrantrum and Eddy's Lucario to battle against the Kankers, where Vivillon was pit against Swoobat. Vivillon dodged Swoobat's Air Slash and then launched his Bug Buzz, dealing damage to Swoobat. Vivillon was then hit by Psychic, and then fought back with Struggle Bug, dealing damage back at Swoobat. Vivillon was then hit by Swoobat's Heart Stamp, losing more HO, but kept on going and defeated Swoobat with Bug Buzz. When the Knakers Mega Evolved their next Pokemon, Vivillon wa son edge, but kept battling and used Psybeam on Mega Medicham, but the attack missed. Mega Absol then rushed in and used Night Slash, defeating Vivillon. In "Morals", it was revealed that Vivillon and Alakazam were put in the PC in exchange for Helioptile and Lapras. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Vivillon, Alakazam, and Cryogonal were withdrawn from the PC in place of Blastoise, Scolipede, and Aurorus. Vivillon was later called out during a battle with a Sky Trainer on Route 17, where he was called out when Cryogonal was weakened. He was affected by how cold the Route was, taking some damage from the Hail, but pressed on against the opposing Butterfree. Butterfree used a Psywave attack, but it was intercepted by Double D's Vivillon using Struggle Bug, resulting in no damage. Due to the damage Butterfree accumulated during the battle with Cryogonal, Vivillon had a clear opening, and fought hard with a Bug Buzz. The attack made a hit, defeating Butterfree and earning Double D the win. In "To Be a Hero", Vivillon was called out to battle against Xerneas and Yveltal, and though startled at first, he bravely took them on alongside Greninja and Talonflame. When Yveltal attacked with Dark Pulse, Vivillon intercepted by using Bug Buzz. When Greninja got hurt by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, Vivillon and Talonflame got worried, and the two were left open to be hurt by Yveltal's Snarl. Vivillon quickly retaliated by using Hurricane, dealing damage to Yveltal, but wasn't subdued. He soon found himself under the effects of Gravity and he and Talonflame hit the floor. Unable to move, the two were struck by Moonblast and Dark Pulse respectfully, and they were found defeated after the smoke cleared out. In "Inverse Pests", Vivillon was revealed to have been deposited into the PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Vivillon was added back to Double D's party. In "A Clean Score Settled", Vivillon was called out to battle on the bridge on Route 19 when battling against Jonny's Ledian. Though he did recognize her, he didn't show any appeal like last time, and he started off without hesitating with Quiver Dance, raising his Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. Jonny's Ledian then attacked with Supersonic, but Vivillon dodged with great acrobatic skills and enhanced Speed. When he came to a stop, he did yet another Quiver Dance, raising the same stats once more. Ledian then attempted Swift, yet Vivillon's powerful Hurricane arose, and forced through Swift, defeating Ledian in one go. After she was defeated, he was confused as to why her face was red. He then went toe-to-toe with Jonny's Barbaracle. He landed a successful first blow with Bug Buzz and effortlessly avoided a Stone Edge. Vivillon used Bug Buzz once again, but his attack was intercepted by Stone Edge once more, cancelling out both attacks. Vivillon was left unsafe as Barbaracle jumped and struck him with Razor Shell, knocking him the the bridge briefly. After Barbaracle used Shell Smash for extra offense, Vivillon fired a strong Hurricane attack, but Barbaracle's strengthened Stone Edge overpowered the attack and defeated Vivillon. In "Derniere Way", it was revealed that Vivillon was deposited back into Double D's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Vivillon was added back to Double D's party and had his level increased, meaning he trained. In "The Eds - Part I", Vivillon was the fifth Pokemon Double D used against the Champion Diantha after his Alakazam was defeated. Vivillon proudly confronted her Gourgeist, and declared won't back down, not after what he had been through. Gourgeist went first with Phantom Force, in which Vivillon enact a Quiver Dance, increasing his stats, one of which being Speed. At the last second, he dodged the Phantom Force and ascended, using Quiver Dance once more. Gourgeist then used Shadow Sneak, but Vivillon dodged that as well, shocking a lot of people with his acrobatic display. He then defeated Gourgeist with his brutal Hurricane attack, which was a Flying-Type move. He then went up against Diantha's Goodra, where he started off with Bug Buzz, and yet Fire Blast by Goodra overpowered the Bug-Type move, leaving Vivillon to take a great amount of damage. Goodra prepared to finish him with Muddy Water, but Vivillon straightened out in time and used Hurricane to cancel and nullify the attack. Vivillon then used his increased Speed and dodged another Fire Blast. He sailed around and used Bug Buzz, which struck a powerful blow onto Goodra and made her slide back several feet. Goodra and Vivillon then used Fire Blast and Hurricane respectively, both sides taking minor damage each while the maelstrom rampaged in the middle. Vivillon wasn't able to get his balance in time and he was struck by Goodra's Dragon Pulse. Despite what was gonna happen, he grinned as he made it so far since Santalune Forest. With a grin, he was defeated by Dragon Pulse, and fell to the ground, fainted, leaving Double D with two Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Vivillon went home with everyone else to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Hurricane * Quiver Dance * Aromatherapy * Bug Buzz Trivia * Vivillon was the second Pokemon to have been captured, right after Ed caught a Fletchling. * He was the first Bug-Type Pokemon ever caught in the story. * In "The Flare Scare", Vivillon was caught in a temporary love triangle, with himself admiring Ledian while Swoobat was obsessed with Vivillon. Though he lost interest, Swoobat had a one-sided love rivalry with Ledian and was still in love with Vivillon, despite Vivillon's protests. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Bug Type Category:Flying Type